A Poetry Reading
by drama-princess
Summary: A single chapter vignette inspired by a shot in "Come What May." Christian and Satine spend the night together.


A Poetry Reading  


  
That's the end of Act II, Christian announced, standing in front of the actors, but really speaking to the Duke. And tomorrow we can start the third act and the finale of the show. Satine strolled past and towards the Duke. She threw Christian a soft look before bending to whisper something into the Duke's ear. The Duke looked extremely pleased with himself and straightened his tie while Satine gave him a seductive smile.   
  
Ah, yes, Christian, she said airily as he slowly walked past her. I've read ahead into Act III, and I must say, I'm really very displeased with how you depicted the lovers together in the sitar player's humble abode. I think I'll have to sit down with you again and discuss it.   
  
But Mademoiselle Satine-- Christian protested, secretly delighted by her words. The Duke's head shot up.   
  
If the star of the show says she is displeased, then it must be ratified, he said firmly, forgetting that he had intended to claim Satine for the evening.   
  
Well, of course, if you insist, Duke, Christian bowed slightly and walked off, a smile lurking at the corners of the his mouth. Satine let out a soft breath and shook her head at the Duke.   
  
These silly writers, she said in a confidential tone to him. The boy is talented, but really, he needs a good deal more experience before he can get it right without help. Well, a kiss and then a farewell, dear Duke. She kissed him deeply, her mind already racing ahead to the night before her.   
  
Goodbye, sweet lady, the Duke called after her, pleased with his own suggestion and her dependence on his judgment. He gathered his hat and walking stick and headed off to spend the evening congratulating himself on his superior taste.   
  
Satine stopped to chat with a few of the dancers before casually heading for her new dressing room. Inside, she found that Marie had already packed her overnight valise and left her a note telling her that she wouldn't be missed until after breakfast tomorrow. With a good deal of gratitude for Marie's discernment, Satine slipped out the back way to Christian's garret.   
  
As she approached the hotel that he lived in, she could see that he was already waiting for her. Waving up at the window, she was rewarded by his grin and a signal to come up. He met her halfway on the stairs, and picked and twirled her around in his arms.   
  
Wonderful work today, he said into her hair. I love the way you sing our song. Satine blushed a little and playfully shoved him as he picked up her valise.   
  
The Argentinean isn't exactly worthy of replacing you, though, she admitted. Christian shrugged regretfully and opened the door for her.   
  
What is his real name, anyway? he asked, setting her suitcase down. Satine paused and shook her head.   
  
I don't think he knows, Christian. He laughed at that and drew her close to him. She rested her forehead against his, but moved back before he could kiss her. I'm going to go change first. I won't have you stepping on another of my corsets again.  
  
That was not my fault, Christian protested, following her into the small room that she usually kept her things in. You left it on the floor.   
  
I was occupied with other things at the time, as you well know, Satine said, pulling her hair out of the way so he could undo her dress and corset.   
  
You started it, Christian stated as he finished with her dress.   
  
And you ended it. Now the corset. All right, I'll finish. Out.   
  
he asked, looking wounded.   
  
I know exactly what happens next. She playfully shook her finger at him. Toulouse said he'd cook for us tonight and I am not eating another cold dinner. Out. He laughed and allowed himself to be pushed out of the room. He slid his finger under his tie and gratefully tossed the offending piece of clothing onto the chair. His jacket followed, and he rolled his sleeves up. Sitting down before his typewriter, he contemplated the half-finished poem until Satine emerged from her dressing room, wearing her pale rose kimono and pulling her hair up. She looked peaceful now-- like Satine-- instead of the unapproachable courtesan she had been a few minutes ago.   
  
How's it going? Satine asked, placing her hands on his shoulders.   
  
All right, Christian replied, twisting in his chair to look up at her. You know, Satine. . .   
  
Toulouse's head appeared through the hole in the ceiling.   
  
he cried. Both Satine and Christian shrugged and headed upstairs.   
  
So what is happening next? Toulouse asked in the midst of their meal. Christian tossed his napkin down and jumped up, ready to act out the next scene in the play. Satine smiled and laid her fork down, leaning her head against the back of the chair as she watched him.   
  
Just when it seems like the courtesan has betrayed the penniless sitar player-- Here Christian struck an Argentinean-esque pose. The sitar--   
  
That's me! Toulouse cried gleefully.   
  
Falls from the roof--  
  
Because it can only speak the truth, Satine added excitedly.   
  
And says the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return. Christian looked straight into her eyes and she smiled softly at him in answer.   
  
The greatest-- object-- no--  
  
Christian asked as he wrapped his arms around Satine.   
  
Tangible presence--  
  
  
  
The most wonderful--  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return, Christian said, pulling Satine down onto the chaise with him.   
  
Oh, dear, Toulouse fretted. I'm going up on the roof. I memorize better there. Satine giggled as she followed Christian back to his apartment.   
  
Will he ever get it right, do you think? Christian shrugged and lit a few of the candles that lay around the room.   
  
One day. I'm working on it with him.   
  
Satine said, her mind already on other subjects as she sank down into the bed.   
  
  
  
You know, I never really got that poetry reading that I was promised. Why not? Christian grinned and sat down next to her. He began kissing her neck in response.   
  
she scolded him.   
  
he asked, drawing himself up to look completely innocent.   
  
Am I ever going to get that poetry reading?   
  
Certainly. Later, he added.   
  
Yes. . . Satine murmured, running her hands over his chest. Much, much later. . .   
  
It _was_ much later when they had any time to devote to the subject. The sheets were tossed haphazardly over the bed and had fallen onto the floor. Satine stirred and rolled back into his arms.   
  
I love you, he whispered, kissing her deeply. Satine smiled at him and ran her hands through his jet-black hair.   
  
she asked him, her eyebrow arching up.  
  
So what? Christian asked bemusedly.  
  
When do I get my poetry reading?   
  
Whenever you want it, queen of my heart, he replied lightly, kissing her cheek.   
  
she exclaimed, sitting up in bed. Christian groaned a little in mock protest, but found his small book and his nightshirt while Satine wrapped a sheet around herself.   
  
Satine said, sitting up on her elbows. You are the only man who can ever look good in one of those. Christian glanced down at his long nightshirt and looked quizzically at her.   
  
  
  
Satine gasped in playful horror as Christian tackled her and kissed her.   
  
All right, all right, she laughed, waving him off. I want to hear the songs of this penniless poet.   
  
Christian looked through his book while she waited patiently for him to begin.   
  
Well, uh. . . Satine raised her eyebrow again.   
  
Well. . .?  
  
I'm thinking. . . he looked up and gave her a rakish grin. You know, sometimes it takes a while for inspiration' to come.   
  
Oh, no, it doesn't, Satine said emphatically. I can testify to that.   
  
Yes, well. . . He cleared his throat. Here's my first. He glanced down at the book and then up at her face. Maybe it's intuition. . . some things you just don't question. Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant, and there it goes. . . I think I've found my best friend. He finally relaxed and began to sing his words to her.   
  
_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life.  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life. . .   
  
_He trailed off and looked into her eyes for approval. Satine smiled warmly up at him.   
  
That's beautiful, Christian. . . just beautiful. . . He flushed a little with pride and turned the page.   
  
Here's another. . .I wrote this one just a few days ago. . . after. . .well, you remember.   
  
Satine said, knowing exactly what he was referring to. I do.   
  
_There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made.   
  
_He paused, but after seeing her contented face, continued on.  
  
_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure. . .  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart. . .  
  
That's how you fall in love  
That's when you say I do'  
That's when you know it's time  
To spend the rest of your life. . .   
  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been. . .  
There's no where else that I would ever want to be  
I'm waiting for the next second I can feel you loving me. .   
  
_He grinned at her self-conciously.   
  
Well. . .? he asked quietly, watching her expression. How was it?   
  
Satine smiled at him through the tears that were forming in her eyes.   
  
Perfect. . . she said. Just perfect. . . oh, Christian, you've got a gift that. . . I don't entirely understand, but it's so wonderful. And. . . I don't know. I never knew love was like this. She laughed a silvery laugh that was spoiled by the tinge of bitterness in it. I never believed love even existed. Christian's gaze was soft and intense.   
  
I believe in truth, beauty, freedom, and above all things, love. He closed his book and sat down by her. Satine took his hand in hers and looked at him as they sang from their song together.   
  
_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide. . .   
  
But I love you,  
  
I love you,  
  
Until the end of time. . .   
  
_~-~-  
Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters or songs. Oops. Hope you enjoyed this. If you didn't pick up on it, it's based on that one little shot we see of Christian and Satine during the Come What May' sequence where she's lying on the bed and he's reading to her. Also, in the trailer, there's a cut shot of him saying I believe in. . .etc. Yeah. That was my inspiration for this piece. I tried to do an Elephant Love Medley-esque thing with all the love songs. . .reviews will tell me whether or not I succeeded. ;) Thanks for reading!  
  
Songs used:  
I Knew I Loved You--Savage Garden  
There You Are--Martina McBride  
Don't Wanna Miss A Thing--Aerosmith  
At the Beginning--Anastasia soundtrack  
How Do You Fall in Love--Alabama  
Theme from Roswell. . I can't remember the title or artist, and I'm too lazy to go look it up.  
I Wanna Love You Forever--Jessica Simpson  
Come What May--If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you. 


End file.
